The Forbidden Love
by Taiora Love
Summary: The Takenouchi and Ishdia family have been at war with each other since the begining of time. Now that Sora and Yamato are rulers will they end up fighting or something else? (WARNING:This story will be Sorato but it will not end up that way)
1. History of Ishida and Takenouchi

__

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon!

There where a kingdom that lived under ground of the forest. This kingdom dedicated its life to the forest. They would protect it no matter what. The Takenouchi family ruled this kingdom. The Takenouchi ruler always had a rivalry with the Ishida ruler.

The Ishida's ruled the kingdom outside the forest. For many years, they tried to take over the forest to extend their kingdom. This is what caused the rivalry. The Takenouchi thought the forest should remain in peace. But besides the Ishida's there where other kingdoms after the property.

Then one day, King and Queen Ishida's first son was born, Yamato. And on the same day the Takenouchi's daughter, Sora, was born. But Sora was born with the spirits of the forest. This gave her the ability to talk to animals and able to command them. She also had some powers that wouldn't develop until later.

Almost eighteen years after the two children's birth, King Ishida was killed in a war, which gave Yamato the right to become king at eighteen. Sora's parents where both assassinated because they weren't wise rulers in the people's eyes and they thought Sora should rule since she was gifted. Sora still remains a princess refusing to become a queen base on fear that she too would be killed. But she still ruled the people in her kingdom. She does her best to protect the forest from those who wish to take it and destroy it. But Sora could only do so much since she was not allowed to use her powers. Her adviser said if the enemy found out that the Takenouchi princess had such powers that could create even more ciaos.

Yamato, who was soon to become a king, decided to make amends with the Takenouchi name. He was tried of the fighting that his family always had. Prince Yamato had no means to take the forest. He always thought that his kingdom was big enough. 

So, one day, Yamato decided to go talk to the Takenouchi king. He knew that there was a great possibility that he could be killed as soon as they found out that he was an Ishida. But he had to try to bring peace between the two families once and for all.

TBC

__

I will come out with the second chapter really soon! I know exactly what will happen! I just got to type it up. Please R+R so I know that someone is reading this so I am not wasting my time.


	2. Hunting

__

I don't own Digimon: Digital Monsters

"Yamato?" Young Prince Takeru came walked into his brother's room. Yamato was looking out the window. He was thinking about what he was to say to the Takenouchi ruler to convince them to end the rivalry.

"Yes, little brother," Yamato said turning to look at the younger boy.

"Well, I was wondering if you fancy to do some hunting?"

"Takeru, I get bored with hunting in the castle's woods."

"We don't have to go hunting in our woods"

"What do you mean?"

Takeru then walked towards the window, then he pointed his index finger. Yamato looked at what Takeru was pointed to.

"Takenouchi's Forest! Brother, are you insane?"

"I heard rumors of there being some prize animals there."

"You know that the kingdom of the forest forbids harming any animals in their forest. People who dare pay the price."

"Yes, but my friends just went hunting there recently and didn't get in any harm," he informed his older brother.

"That may be true, but they don't have the last name of Ishida."

"Come on brother! If any one tries to harm us in any way you can just deal with them with your excellent fighting skills. Who in their right mind will challenge and defeat my brother, the soon to be king, Yamato Ishida."

"I can think of one person."

"Who?"

"Taichi Kamiya."

Taichi Kamiya lived in Takenouchi's Kingdom. Taichi trained all of his life to become a skillful warrior. And he did succeed. In the War of the Times, every army that face the army that included Taichi, lost. Many swordsman challenge Taichi and not even one has been even close to beating him. Taichi is the close friend and protector of the Princess Takenouchi.

Takeru just shook his head.

"He is on a trip towards the east. Come on Yamato! You always loved to break the rules."

Yamato finally gave up.

"Fine! Go get our horses ready."

When they arrived at the Takenouchi's Forest, the two brothers split up.

Yamato hadn't seen a single animal until he finally spotted a hunter's dream. A giant full-grown elk. Yamato had never seen an elk half this size. Yamato got an arrow out of the quiver on his back. He then set his bow, ready to shoot. The prince aimed for the animal's heart. As soon as he got it aimed perfect he released the arrow.

It went towards the animal. But suddenly a figure jumped down from a tree above the elk. Quickly, the figure spread out their hand and caught the arrow. Yamato was stunned. Then the figure looked over at the prince.

"How dare you!"

__

TBC

I know the chapters are kinda short now; I'll try to make them longer. Please R+R!!!!!!


	3. Princess Sora

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon: Digital Monsters or any of its characters.

Yamato focused on the figure. This person was a girl. The girl looked to be about his age. She had auburn shoulder length hair and crimson eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless dress made out of some kind of animal skin {A\N: This dress was pretty short!} The girl had armbands and ankle bands made of the same material as the dress.

'I can't believe she just did that! She is amazing and very beautiful.' Yamato thought after he was done with studying her. The girl got tried of waiting.

"I can't believe you had the nerve to come here and fire an arrow to one of the forest's eldest animal. You can be sure that your crime won't go unpunished." She was about to attack Yamato with the arrow in her hand but then the elk made started to moan. {A\N: Whatever noise elks make.}

She turned around and faced the animal.

"He must pay for what he was done." More moaning from the elk.

"Yeah, but what if I wasn't here to save you from this arrow." She lifted the arrow up, showing it to the animal. There was more moaning and more arguing from the girl.

'This girl is crazy; she is talking to an elk. Just because its making a few noises doesn't mean that it is talking,' Yamato thought while watching the two argue.

"Fine!" The girl pouted. Then the elk tilt his head down so 1 of his antlers where almost on the ground. She used this as a boost and raised herself on the elk's back. Then she looked at the prince.

You're lucky that he won't let me deal with you. You better leave this forest now before I change my mind." Then they started out deep into the forest.

"Huh! You think I am afraid of a mere girl. Don't make me die of laughter," he said after they left. Then he went off to find Takeru.

**********************************************************************************

The girl arrived at the castle with the elk. When she got down, a woman came running towards them.

"I'm in for it," she said in a whisper just for the elk to hear.

"Princess! Princess! Oh, Princess Sora where have you been!" She said while coming towards them. When she reached the two she looked at what Sora was wearing and the elk behind her. Her face turned from worried to anger in a second.

"Princess Sora! How many times do I tell you not to go into the forest when Taichi is gone! It's way to dangerous for you to be out there by yourself!" 

"I'm capable of taking care of myself. Taichi taught me a few things that will help me," she said almost bragging. The woman just shook her head.

"Why can't you be like every other princess? No I get stuck as an adviser of a wild animal that belongs in the jungle. Now hurry up and go inside so we can get you cleaned up and dressed properly. Taichi and his army are coming home today." Sora face brighten. 

"Taichi is coming home! Oh how much I missed him!" With that she ran inside the castle. 

"No running!" Sora's adviser yelled out but Sora never listens. Her best friend and the love of her life is coming home.

While in the bath, the adviser was giving Sora another lecture about becoming queen.

"I know you're afraid to become queen but I was thinking. What if you don't become crowned alone? Sora just turned around and gave her a question stare. 

"I was thinking and I am sure the whole kingdom will agree to this, that you and Taichi to get wed and this will make Taichi king. This will be a lot less stress for you to have someone rule with you instead of alone. Plus, you know how much that boy cares for you!" She said winking at Sora. Sora just shook her head. 

"Taichi wouldn't want to marry his best friend."

"How do you know that he considers you just a friend?"

"What do you mean?"

"I have seen the way he looks at you. Its not the same look that he gave you when you two where six. I believe the boy is in love with you."

'I really wish that was true. Oh that would be the greatest thing! Taichi in love with me.' Sora thought.

"I believe it is the same for you? That is why I think it will be perfect! And Taichi will be a great king for this kingdom. In fact one of the best! If you want, I'll talk to him to find out exactly how he feels and tell him the idea of the marriage."

"Ok."

Then Sora finished dressing. She made it just in time cause the army was coming thorough the front gate with Taichi in front.

As soon as Sora saw him, she ran her fastest and jump into his arms almost making Taichi fall over.

"I missed you so much!" Sora said with her face pushed into his chest.

"I can't even begin to tell you how much I missed you," Taichi said while squeezing the princess in his arms. 

__

TBC

He He! TAIORA FOREVER! I got a lot more to this story! Some things to do with Yamato. Well thanks for reading and now if you would please review!


	4. Meeting Once Again

__

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

Yamato was getting dressed while Takeru stood by the door. Yamato was getting ready to go talk to the Takenouchi King.

"I still cannot believe that you are actually going to try to end our rivalry. Ishida and Takenouchi have never gotten along. Why do you choose to make amends now? You are lucky if they even want to see you. As soon as they hear you are an Ishida they will dispose of you out of the kingdom. Just leave things as they are, brother. You don't need to talk to them. Just rule this kingdom." But Yamato wasn't listening to a word his brother was telling him. He couldn't get his mind off the girl he saw at the forest.

'Incredible that she was able to come out and grab the arrow in mid-air. She is definitely a wild animal that will be hard to train. She was very beautiful as well. The girl is also crazy. She was talking to an elk!' His brother broke his thoughts.

"Yamato! Oh Prince Yamato Ishida! Wake up from what ever dream you are dream!"

"Oh sorry little brother. What is it?"

"I don't really like you going to the Takenouchi's alone. If you don't want me to come then at least take an escort."

"I told you, I want to go alone!" Then Yamato left his brother and went to go fetch his horse.

**********************************************************************************

Taichi was telling Sora about the battle the just won. They were alone in Sora's resting room.

"Oh my! I am just so glad you didn't get hurt at all!"

"Don't worry, Sora, no one can lay a scratch on me!" He then leaned closer to the princess.

"Oh how did I miss looking into those beautiful eyes of yours and hearing that heavenly voice!" Sora then turned all red as she pulled her head down.

'She's right. He does have a thing for me. Oh this is wonderful!' Sora thought. Taichi leaned back against the pillow that was on the sofa.

"What did you miss about me?" 

'Everything' was the first thing that popped up in her mind. But she didn't dare say it.

"Well, when you're here, I get less nagging."

"What is she nagging about?"

"That I went to the forest alone." Taichi then stood up and got a serious look in his face.

"Sora! What are you doing in the forest alone! What if you have gotten hurt? Sora you know you shouldn't go out there without me!"

"Funny! That is exactly what my adviser said" Taichi then sat down next to Sora and held her in his arms.

"Please Sora! You're so much safer in the kingdom. I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to you. I wouldn't be able to go on." Sora closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Taichi's, enjoying every second she could in Taichi's arms. She loved the warmth from his body and being able to hear his heartbeat. One of the things she loved best was his smell. It was heaven in her nose. Right then, Sora's adviser open the door slightly to see the two in each other's arms.

'They were meant for each other. They care so much for one another. I really hate to disrupt them.'

"Excuse me, Princess Sora?" Sora was shocked at the voice of her adviser as she quickly got out of Taichi's arms.

"Yes?"

"Sorry to disrupt you but there is someone here that wishes to speak to the Takenouchi ruler."

"Who is it"?

"The future King Ishida"

"ISHIDA!" Taichi jumped up and shouted, "How dare an Ishida comes and so his face here."

"Well, will you speak with him?" the adviser asked looking over to Sora.

"Yes"

"Sora, no! Don't! If you are I am going to stand by you during the conference."

"Taichi, let her go alone. The Ishida just wants to talk. There is no harms in that. Anyway there is an issue that I will like to discuss with you." Sora looked at her giving her a look knowing what the issue was. It took a while for Taichi to finally give in.

"Oh fine! But be careful!"

"I will! I promise!" She then took all her courage and gave Taichi a quick kiss on the check and went out of the room before he could say anything.

Down in the main hall, Yamato sifted from one foot to the other in worry.

'I hope he wishes to see me. And that I am able to convince him into ending the rivalry. Hey…………that's the girl from the forest.' Sora entered the hall with her princess dress on. As soon as Sora saw Yamato, she recognized him right away as the hunter from the forest.

"You?!"

__

TBC

I know, I really need to work on making these chapters longer! Please always review! They mean so much to me and give me proof that someone reads these stories! Thanks! ^_^


	5. Engaged or Not?

__

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon; if I did I would have it end Taiora no SORATO! 

"What are you doing here?" Sora went down the staircase and now was face-to-face with Yamato. "I was told that the Prince Ishida wished to speak to me, not a cold-hearted…" 

"I am Prince Yamato Ishida, and I wished to talk to the King Takenouchi, who are you?" At first he was talking serious but at the end Yamato gave his charming smile to the girl.

"I am King Takenouchi's daughter, Princess Sora Takenouchi." She said while turning her head away from Yamato. She didn't even know him and she was close to fainting when he smiled at her.

"Well, where is your father, Princess Sora?" Yamato said while turning Sora head to have her eyes meet his.

'This girl is a princess. I would of never guessed that the girl of the forest was the daughter of Takenouchi.'

"He is dead as long as my mother. As the only child, I am the ruler of this kingdom. So whatever you wish to discuss, you will do so with me." Then Yamato did a bow in front of the princess.

"Yes, of course, princess. There is an issue between our two families that I would like to dispose of."

"Ok, lets not talk here. Lets go on a walk, I hate being inside walls for so long." 

**********************************************************************************

"Taichi, I know you care for her!" the adviser said after telling him the idea of Him and Sora marriage.

"I do care for her! I never said I didn't. I care for her with all my heart and more!" Taichi was standing by the window, having his back turned at the lady.

"Then why not? You would be such a good king. No! A great king for this kingdom!"

"What does Sora want? Or have you not discuss this idea?"

"Oh no, I told her the idea of you two marrying."

"Then what did she say?" Taichi turned around and looked at her, wishing to hear good things.

"She would marry you. Don't tell her I told her but she said that she was in love with you. It is so obvious."

"She does?" Taichi eyes filled with hope! 'She loves me, probably just as must as I do her.'

"Please Taichi! It's the best way to guarantee Sora's safety!"

"What about the Takenouchi name? If she marries me she will be Sora Kamiya and the Takenouchi line would disappear."

"You know how much Sora hates being a Takenouchi. That is not a problem." Taichi stared out the window again. He had always wanted to have Sora. He had dreamed of holding Sora in his arms, looking straight into beautiful eyes. Then he would gather enough courage to touch her lips with his. He had wished and wished to taste them. And if they were to wed he could do a lot more with the girl he loved.

"Ok, I will do it. I will marry Sora Takenouchi!" 

"Great! Now lets go get Sora and make the engagement official." With that she left the conference room with Taichi following her. But when they enter the main hall, Sora was nowhere near. 

"Where is the princess?" the adviser asked a nearby servant.  
"I saw her leave with that man that was here." As soon as the servant said this, Taichi took off to go and hunt for Sora. It is dangerous outside the castle. Especially with an Ishida.

**********************************************************************************

Sora and Yamato where deep in the forest. They where walking pretty close next to each other.

They had talked a while about the rivalry and both agree about how stupid it is. They decided to end it once and for all. Then Yamato apologized for hunting in the forest, which for some strange reason, Sora forgot all about the incident. Then they started to go on about their lives and the people in them. Neither one of them wanted to return to their homes. They loved being with each other.

"So, why aren't you a queen yet? Do you have to wait until your eighteen like me?" Yamato said trying to think of more reasons to talk and stay with Sora.

"No, I could become queen at anytime I wish." Sora loved talking to Yamato. She just loved looking into his baby blue eyes.

"Then why aren't you?"

"I am afraid."

"Afraid?" Yamato stopped walking and looked at Sora with deep concern.

"Both my father and mother where assassinated because the people thought they were unworthy to rule and I don't want the same to happen to me." Yamato saw the fear in Sora. He then put his hands on her shoulders.

"Sora, I know that you would make the best queen. I just know it!" he whispered in a low sexy tone. Sora stood frozen not knowing what to say or what to do. She felt paralyzed in his touch. Yamato studied Sora. She was beautiful in every way. He just couldn't help it no longer. The temptation was killing him! He slowly lowered his head toward Sora. To his surprise, the princess going in closer as well. Finally their lips meant. It was as if Yamato had reached heaven and he had never wanted to leave. He put his arm around Sora. She then put her hands thorough the boy's hair. Sora was all confused. She was so sure she loved Taichi. Then what is she doing?

In a nearby bush, Taichi remain hidden. He watched with his heartbreaking as he saw his Sora in the arms in another.

__

TBC

Just in fair warning! THIS IS NOT SORATO! THIS WILL END UP TAIORA! Thank you and please review!

__


	6. Danger Fogs Up

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, got it?_

            "Princess!"  A voice from behind called out.  Sora removed her lips form the Ishida's then turned around.  Guild came up upon her body.

            "Taichi," she whispered.  She could see in his eyes that he was hurt.  Sora had caused him pain!   Sora would soon die a thousands deaths than to cause her love an ounce of pain.           

            "We were looking for you to discuss…" Taichi trialed off.  He couldn't stop staring at Yamato.  He was ready to be rid the one who took his love away from him.

            "Oh."  Sora knew what the discussion was to be about. 

            She turned to Yamato, "I must return.  I trust you will be able to find your way home?"

            "Yes princess, and thank you for giving me some of your tine," he smiled and then headed towards his way. 

            Sora and Taichi started on their way home in silence.

            "Taichi, I didn't mean to make you upset," Sora finally spoke out.

            "Don't!  You did nothing wrong, so don't apologize!  I am just upset at myself right now!" Taichi spurted out coldly.  He didn't even attempt to look over to Sora.

            "Why?"

            "I actually believed that you love me exactly the same as I loved you!"  Sora could not believe this.  Taichi did love her!  And she had gone and messed it all.  How could she make this right again?

            "Taichi, I…"

            "Shhh!"  Taichi stretched his arm in front of Sora, making her stop walking.  "We're not alone!"  Then an arrow spear came flying behind Taichi.  Taichi quickly spun around and caught the spear before it hit him.  Then about twenty men came out among the bushes.

            "Damn it!  Ichijouji's men!"  Taichi grunted while shielding Sora.  "It's going to be hard for me to take them."

            "I can easily wipe them out if I use my…"

            "NO!  You cannot!  You know that!  That's your secret that can put you in grave danger if our enemies know of your 'gift'"

            "But, Taichi, I…"

            "NO!"  Then the ambush began!

            When Yamato return home, Takeru noticed the rather larger smile on his brother's face."

            "I trust the talk went well?"  Takeru asked Yamato.

            "I'll tell you what, little brother, it went a whole lot better than what I expected."

            "So, King Takenouchi agreed?"  Yamato shook his head.

            "I didn't talk to the King."

            "Who did you talk to then?"

            "The princess," Yamato smirked.

            Taker laughed.  That's why he was all smiling.  Takeru knew what kind of playboy his brother was.  It was in the Ishida blood.

            "Going under the king's daughter first, good thinking."

            "The king is dead, Takeru.  Princess Sora is the ruler now."

            "Oh, so it was a lot easier to convince her then it would for the king."

            "Takeru, you should see her.  She is probably the best good looking girl you'll ever lay eyes on.  And she knows how to move her body!"  he said thinking about the incident earlier in the forest with her in the short deerskin.

            "Did you score, big brother?"  

            Yamato shrugged.  "I made a couple of points, but wait until next time.  I'm going to make sure she's mine."

**Yay****! I got it up! Finally! Well be kind and review!!!**


	7. Alone???

**Disclaimer:  I don't own Digimon.**

"Run!"  Taichi ordered Sora as he pushed her towards the opening of the forest.  "Run while I'll distract them.  Go back to the safety of the castle."

            "Taichi!  I won't leave you alone, please let me help you!"

            "No, Sora!  I told you that you cannot help me here.  If you want to help me you will go to the castle so I can heart my mind and heart at rest knowing your safe at home."

            "Taichi, no!"

            "Princess, let me protect you!"  He then gave a weak smile to her.  "If you really want to help me, you'll go back to the castle and tell my men to come.  I can only hold that many for so long.  Now, please do me this favor!"

            After a few moments of hesitating Sora finally decided to go.  

            "Ok, but promise me you'll be safe," she then but her hands behind Taichi's head and pulled her toward her.  Once their lips separated they were both paralyzed.  

            "Taichi, you are the one I love."  And with that Sora took off in a dead run, not even looking back.

            "She's getting away!" "After her!"  Said the attackers but Taichi would never let near Sora.  His Sora.  But there were way too many for him to handle.  'Please hurry home Sora!'

            Sora ran fast through the forest but she stopped after she heard a dying groan.  

            "TAICHI!"  Sora started to turn around but something stopped her.

            "I need to go for him, I could help him.  I got the power."  She got moaning from the great elk.  Then the elk started pushing her towards her home.

            "No! Please!  Taichi needs me…I need him," she said with tears running down her cheek.  But the elk's strength was too strong and she gave up resisting and climbed onto the elk as he took her home."

            As soon as she got home the adviser notice that the girl had been crying.

            "Sora what's wrong?  Are you alright?"  Sora ignored her and went straight to one of the castle's soldiers who was Taichi second in command.

            "Drakon, we were attacked in the forest by Ichijouji's men.  There are about twenty of them.  Please get your men and go help him.  Sora didn't have too asked twice because the young man soon called about thirty of his men and set off to the forest.

            Sora was full of worry the entire time.  It was near nightfall when the soldiers return.  Sora rushed to meet them.  Rushed to meet her Taichi.  But he was no where to be found.

            "Where is he?  Where is Taichi, Drakon?"  The soldier put his hand on the princess's shoulder.  He's sad expression on his face made Sora's stomach turned.

            "He's dead, your highness.  Captain Taichi is dead."

            "No," Sora said shaking her head "No. No!  NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  Sora fell to her knees and held her stomach tight.  She was bawling.

            "Sorry, when we got there, we found him on the ground.  And then while we were fighting, threw him off the water fall."

            "No, I won't accept it!  Taichi is not gone!  He can't be!"  Sora got up and ran into her castle.

            "Princess! Come back here!" she heard her advisor called out behind her.  But she wouldn't listen.  She wouldn't listen to any of them.  Taichi wasn't dead!  They were just lying!  She would go back to the forest and find him.  He knew he would be there.  Sora entered her room and changed out of her dress and into her deerskin outfit.  She then snuck out of the castle so no one would try to stop her.  She raced through the forest.  She went straight for the tree.  Yes!  Taichi would be at the tree.  Their tree.  He just got separated from his men because he had to think.  Yes that's it!  Kissing him like that would leave him confused.  And our tree is the place we go when we are confused.

            She finally reached where she wanted to be.  Her and Taichi's tree.  But no one was there.  Sora tears came running down again.  She sat under the tree with her arms hugging her knees and her head tucked with her tears coming out.

            "Taichi, where are you?  You'd promised you'll never leave me alone!  That you'll always be there when I need you!  Taichi, where are you?  Don't leave me please!"  Sora pleaded.  She was so wrapped up with her sadness she didn't noticed the figure approaching her.

            "Sora?"

_I know, I know!  Another short chapter!  Please don't flame me for it cause I already know about it!  Thanks! Now please review ^_^! _


	8. Life Without Taichi

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon._

            "Sora?"  Sora looked up to see who it was in hopes it would be her Taichi.  But her hopes we're lost when she saw Prince Yamato standing before her and not Taichi.

            Yamato looked at her and noticed the tears in her eyes.  He then knelt down to Sora. "What's wrong, Sora?"  He put his hands on her shoulder.  Then he was almost knocked down when Sora jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around him.  He did the same.

"They say that Taichi dead!  But he cannot be!  He cannot!  But why isn't he here!"  Sora bawled into his chest.  Yamato started to stroke her hair softly.

            "Shh….It's ok.  Everything will be fine," he whispered to her softly.  Sora then lifted her head away from the boy with anger in her eyes.

            "I need to get him.  He needs to pay for taking away my Taichi!"

            "Who?"  Yamato got all lost.

            "King Ichijouji, he's men were the ones who attacked us.  Taichi and I would probably be back at the castle right now, living our lives like normal.  But no!  He had to go and mess up our lives.   And he thinks he can get away with it.   He has another thing coming to him!"

            "Calm down, Sora.  Ichijouji has a whole army and you're just a princess.  You can't do anything by yourself."

            "Yamato, you don't know me and how strong I am.   I am capable of destroying a whole army with the powers I have!"  Sora stood up with Yamato following her.

            "Powers?  What powers could a beautiful princess like you have?"

           "Since I was born I was given the gift of the earth.  One thing I could do, I am able to understand and talk to animals.   You probably don't believe me on this one, but it's true.  I have befriended all of the forest animals and they've become very dear to me.  The second power I have is that I control the Earth's elements."  She looked at Yamato and noticed the confused look in his eyes.

            "Here, I'll show you."  Sora reached her hand out, her palm facing upward.   

            "Fire."  She whispered then a small fire ball appeared in her hand.

            "Wind."  A small tornado was present.

            "Lighting." A lighting ball was in her palm.

            "Earth, Water, Ice."  She gave examples of each one.

            Yamato didn't even blink.  This woman kept on surprising him.  He was fonder of this girl. 

            "Oh I see.  Sorry to doubt you.  Maybe you are capable.  But the keyword is maybe.  Ichijouji probably already predicted that you will rage an attack on him and already built his army.  So it's best for us to wait until he lets his guard down."

            "We?"

            "Yes, I want to help you on this.  After all, we are now allies instead of rivals.   It's a king's job to help his allied countries when they are in need."

             "Thank you, Yamato."  Sora whispered to him.

            "Now, go home and promise me you won't leave there."  Sora shook her head.

            "I can't go home.  There are too many bad memories there."  Yamato nodded.

            "I see, and then you are coming home with me."

            "No , Yamato, I don't want to cause you any more trouble then I already did."

            "Trouble! Ha!  Sora, it would be an honor if you stay at my castle."  Finding no reason to argue with the prince, she went home with him.

*************************************************************************

             When they arrived, it was already getting late and Yamato can tell that the princess was tired after the very long day she had.   Yamato escorted her to the room she was to stay in.  He opened the door for her as she walked in and looked at her new surroundings.  

            "This is you room you can stay in.  There are extra clothes in the closet that should be able to fit you."  Sora then turned around and once again jumped into Yamato. 

            "Thanks so much, you shouldn't have."

            "Like I told you, it's no problem at all."   Sora then pushed Yamato head towards her.  She kissed him long and hard.  She needed comfort from anyone that now that she faced the fact that her Taichi was gone.   When she pulled away, Yamato was left stunned.

            "Good night, princess."  He finally said as he shut the door behind her.  He started to walk down the hall until his brother appeared from the corner.

            "That's the Takenouchi's daughter?"  Takeru said with a grin.  Yamato nodded. There was also a grin on his face.

            "Well done brother, you even manage to bring her to your castle.  And that kiss, Whoot!  You have her, brother."   Yamato laughed and walked on towards his room to sleep for the night.

            Sora looked in the closet and retrieved a white night gown.   She took off her outfit and slipped into the gown.   She then crawled into bed, preparing for the long night ahead of her.  

            "I love you, Taichi.  And I'll always will."

            The night was indeed a long one for Sora.  She dreamt of the past.  The good old days when she and Taichi were kids developing into what was the present.  The memories were grand.  Taichi and she, looking at the clouds, lying on the field.   Taichi comforting her after her parents were killed.  The games they played as kids.  There were too many to list!  Then she dreamt of the would have been future.  Her and Taichi's wedding day and night.  Their life together, ruling as king and queen.  Waking up to see him next to her each morning.  And the birth of their first child.   The events kept on coming.

*************************************************************************

                The sun shining from the window woke Sora from her slumber.  Sora slowly got out of bed and walked towards the window.   She looked over the Ishida's land over to her own, in the far distance.  She had been at the Ishida's for several months now.  She still felt like a stranger in this kingdom and couldn't help but miss it.  But she wouldn't put herself through the pain of the past.  Not yet.  Sora then started to get dress into a plain, solid blue, gown.  She brushed her hair very nicely and then returned to look out the window.  They probably already found someone else to rule the land and forgotten all about her. 

            Sora remained to look at her land in the distance until two arms wrapped around her waist and a kiss was planted on her neck.  Sora didn't even bother to look who it was.  She knew it was Yamato.

            "Well, you're up and about awful early.  Good morning, my love."  Yamato continued to kiss her neck.  Yamato thought they grew very close over the past couple of months and the whole kingdom knew about King Yamato's girl who lived in the castle that Yamato loved deeply.  Yes, Yamato was now king.  He was crowned shortly after a month that Sora started to stay at the castle.  Yamato turned the girl around to face him and kissed her deeply.  Sora returned the kiss.  Every time she would kiss or be held by Yamato she would imagine that it was her Taichi instead of Yamato.   Since she thought about her Taichi so strongly, she was able to be very passionate to Yamato.  This fooled Yamato to thinking that the young woman was in love with him.  Once they pulled away, Yamato looked at Sora with his hands on her shoulders.

            "I have the most wonderful news, my love.  I have heard that Ichijouji is sailing on the Mocot Sea.  They should be sailing by our bay within the next couple of days.  This would be the most excellent opportunity to attack them there."  He said while stroking her hair.  Sora wrapped her arms around his neck.

            "Yes, finally we get to pay them back to what they done."

            "Yes, and I'm already getting a full army ready, just in case."

            "Thank you, Yamato."  They pulled into another kiss.

            "Listen, I would love to stay with you today but I have to prepare some things before we head out.  So I'll be seeing you later."  He gave her one last deep kiss before leaving the room.  Sora then turned around staring back out to the land with a small smile.

            "Yes Taichi, I finally get to pay Ichijouji back for what he had done to us.  Don't worry Taichi, I'll make sure he'll regret what he's done to you, my love." 

_Ok, don't worry, it'll be Sorato just a little longer then I'll fix it for sure!  Remember I am a Taiora writer!  And always will be no matter what.  No one can convince me to change!  Now thanks for reading and now review!_


End file.
